


Left for Tomorrow

by beskarandblood



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Sexism, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stabbing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskarandblood/pseuds/beskarandblood
Summary: “You should have killed him, mi corazón.” Tovar took his blade from you as you offered it to him. “Did he hurt you?“No,” you breathed in relief as you absentmindedly rubbed your throat where the man had pressed his blade.“Por favor, let me see,” and Pero’s calloused hands reached for you. Gently he moved your hand out of the way and he lifted your jaw with his thumbs, his other fingers brushing into your still-damp hair. Pero studied the delicate skin of your throat, making sure that there really was no damage. His thumbs rubbed you soothingly and you wondered if he could feel how fast your heart was beating being held by him. “No,” he was so close to you now. His eyes looking into yours had you almost forgetting to breathe. “No, my strong corazón is not hurt.” Neither of you pulled to move away.
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Kudos: 30





	Left for Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my Tumblr @deathwatchnightowl
> 
> So, this was originally supposed to be like, 1,500 words. I spiraled obviously. If any warnings need to be added or corrections made, please let me know. Also, the perspective switched twice in this fic. It goes from Reader to Pero then back to Reader.

Your stomach turned at the sight in front of you. It had been a long ride to this small town. Back and behind sore from long days in the saddle, tempers were already beginning to rise in the group of mercenaries you had joined. William, the Irishman that led your group, had pressed you all to ride through the storm that was currently raging outside to make it to this place. It had taken hours, the horses slowed by the muddy road. By the time you had rented a room at the inn, you had no dry clothes to change into. You were stuck in your sopping wet armor, waiting for the small fire in your room to dry the clothes you had strung up. Jealousy made your poor mood even darker as you watched the barmaid flirt unabashedly with the surly Spaniard of your group. Her delicate fingers ran through the damp curls that were plastered to his head. You watched his eyes close in appreciation of her touch as he downed the rest of his drink quickly. 

“I’ll fetch you another then,” she said sweetly. Her hand brushed his on purpose as she took Pero’s empty mug from him. The woman threw him a wink and sauntered back to the bar to fill his drink. Pero’s dark eyes and even darker expression followed her until other patrons blocked her from sight. You had zero claims to him. He was nothing more than a companion and fellow sellsword. But the day had worn you down and your guarded heartfelt raw from the longing you possessed for your ill-tempered Pero Tovar. The man who always rode next to you, who fought beside you (admittedly begrudgingly at first), who always made sure you slept next to the fire to keep warm, and who had your back as surely as you had his. Tovar had unknowingly stolen your heart a long time ago. But love was messy and complicated and better left to those who didn’t live traveling from one town to the next in search of coin.

You needed a stronger drink and space from Pero. Quickly, you gulped down the remnants of your drink and pushed yourself away from the table, making your way to the bar. It was crowded by loud locals but you pushed yourself through and leaned words the barkeep. Thankfully the pretty and flirtatious maid who had her sights set on Tovar was nowhere in sight. “You have anything stronger than that ale?” Unfortunately, you were out of luck so you ordered two more instead. You tossed the man his owed coin but before you touch your first drink a hand touched your shoulder.

“Now, there’s no reason a pretty girl like yourself should be drinking alone.” You eyed the man to your left who was already drunk and already on your last nerve.

“Remove your hand or I’ll remove it from your arm,” you hiss lowly. His dirty fingers pressed harder into your shoulder in response. Never one to shy away from a fight, you quickly downed your first mug of ale and gripping his wrist firmly, maneuvered his arm into a painful position behind his back. Your dagger was drawn deftly by your other hand, now pressing it carefully into the soft skin of his forearm. “I would rethink your actions, you sod.” You pressed his arm up higher and he let out a shout of pain and embarrassment.

“You cunt, let go of him!” Another man was behind you about to pull you off his drunk friend but you throw your elbow back sharply, catching him in the nose. 

“I suggest you let me drink in peace before my friends decide to come over here and teach you some proper manners,” You pointed to the table you had left your companions at with your knife. William and Pero were both standing, their hands on the pommel of their swords. The other men in your group were cracking their knuckles with eager looks in their eyes. You dropped the arm of the first drunk and grabbed your remaining mug of ale. You toasted your group of men in thanks before taking a swig and made your way over to the large fireplace at the other end of the room. Hoping in vain that the warmth would make you feel better or that your dink would ease your mood.

~~~~

As you retreated further from them, William turned to Pero raising his eyebrows. “I think something might be wrong with our lass,” he said noting the way Pero stared at your retreating form. Tovar just grunted, sitting himself back down, his permanent frown deepening. Before William could say more though, the cute barmaid that had been pestering the surly man all evening, returned.

This time, her confidence heightened by the lack of their female companion, you, she sat herself in Pero’s lap. His mood already dark from the two men at the bar that dared to cross you, Pero couldn’t feel sorry for his sharp words to the woman. “Eres molesta. Piss off.” And he began to shove her unceremoniously off of him. 

The maid scrambled to her feet, embarrassment flushing her cheeks and neck. “You could’ve just said no a while ago, ass.” She left the table in a huff. One of the other mercenaries called after her, promising her a far better time than what Pero had to offer.

William sighed as he sat down. “Why not just tell her, Tovar?” Pero just glowered at him. “Don’t act like I don’t know what I’m talking about, friend. A blind man could see the way you pine after our lass.”

“You better tread lightly, amigo,” Tovar warned.

“Besides, I don’t think your little stunt with that barmaid did you any favors.” Pero stilled mid-sip of his ale. No, he could admit that maybe he had pushed you a bit too far this time. But that was the game the two of you played. Always dancing around each other, pushing each other away, and then immediately pulling back. Pero didn’t know where you wanted this game to end but he knew where he wanted it to go. The fire that was behind your eyes every time another woman got even close to him drove him wild. The way you kept close to him, fought next to him, looked at him as if he were worthy of being with you. No, he hadn’t encouraged the woman earlier but he knew what he was doing at the same time. Tempting you the same way you tempted him.

“Mierda!” Pero rose to his feet, anger rolling off him in waves. William smirked to himself as he stole Pero’s mug and forgotten ale.

~~~~

Your cup was now empty again. The last dregs of ale clung to the sides of your mug and slowly pooled down to form a shallow pool of foam. Even though the fire blazed brightly the warmth wasn’t reaching your bones. It was Pero. Thoughts of him would not abandon your head, imagining what he’d do with that other woman. Courage was not something you normally lacked. You grew up having to fight for survival and being born a woman meant that you had to fight twice as hard as any man. But when it came to Pero, the man who held your heart, you felt it safer to not reach out for him. No need to lose your heart along with your companions. Because if Pero didn’t feel the same way that you felt for him, and he knew of your love, then there was no way you could remain traveling him. You’d have to leave and you weren’t ready to face that decision yet. 

Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice the sounds of the boots approaching you, lost to your ears in the din of the pub. Cold metal was pressed against your throat and a rough hand gripped your hair pulling your head back to expose more of your throat. You dropped your mug and the shatter as it hit the stone floor was ignored by the patrons. “Well, well, well. Seems you can tame this cunt after all.” A skeezy voice said behind you. You slowly started to reach for the dagger on your hip but the man pulled your hair tighter. “Don’t go getting any ideas there, love.” He pressed the blade of his knife softly into your skin. It wasn’t enough to draw blood but it was close. “Why don’t we go around out back for a fuck and if you keep your mouth quiet, I won’t stick my blade in you.”

Before you could properly react, the man’s hands flew off of you as he let out a nasty scream. “But I amigo, will stab you regardless of how loud you are.”

Spinning around you saw Pero had his knife buried into the shoulder of the man who had attacked you. He was the friend of the drunk, you could tell by his swollen nose and ruminants of blood on his face. If looks could kill, this man would be dead ten times over from the look Pero was giving him. His fierceness and ferocity were something you normally saw of him while only fighting. But to see him this livid for a man that was trying to touch you had your stupid heart stuttering to life in your chest. Any of your companions would have done the same, you knew this. But it was Pero, he was here with you now, and not with that other woman.

You grabbed your knife and held the tip to the man’s throat. “If I see you again, you’re dead. If my companions see you again, you're dead.” The man’s whimper seemed loud as the entire pub was silent, watching the scene unfold. “Leave.” You yanked Pero’s blade out of the man, more of his blood spilling onto the stone floor. He clutched his wound desperately and hurried out of the pub, leaving a trail of red behind him. With the commotion over the crowd went back to their drink and their talk. Nobody wanted to draw the attention of the mercenaries.

“You should have killed him, mi corazón.” Tovar took his blade from you as you offered it to him. “Did he hurt you?

“No,” you breathed in relief as you absentmindedly rubbed your throat where the man had pressed his blade.

“Por favor, let me see,” and Pero’s calloused hands reached for you. Gently he moved your hand out of the way and he lifted your jaw with his thumbs, his other fingers brushing into your still-damp hair. Pero studied the delicate skin of your throat, making sure that there really was no damage. His thumbs rubbed you soothingly and you wondered if he could feel how fast your heart was beating being held by him. “No,” he was so close to you now. His eyes looking into yours had you almost forgetting to breathe. “No, my strong corazón is not hurt.” Neither of you pulled to move away. 

“Your, what?” You couldn’t guess at the meaning given the context. But Pero’s face was closer to you still. You could almost feel his mustache on your lips when you asked him.

“My heart,” he said softly. His eyes glanced down to your lips before meeting your gaze once again. “You are my heart.” His words were husky but his lips were softer than you had imagined as Pero began to kiss you. You sank into him, your arms now wrapped around his middle. You gasped as he held you closer still and Pero used the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. Eagerly you accepted him, feeling him with your own. Both of you moaning into each other, you were swept away from your worries. You could figure out how this would work later. 

Reluctantly, Pero pulled away from your mouth. “I should have kissed you a long time ago. Forgive me, hermosa.”

“Only if you kiss me again.” You smiled into his lips as he pressed another kiss on to you.

“I plan on doing more than just kissing you, mi corazón.” Pero, fully pulling away from you this time, grabbed your wrist and began to drag you towards the stairs that led to the rooms. On the way there he flicked a few coins to the barkeep, “For the mess, amigo.” You both rushed, eager to get some privacy. Pero’s steps were fast as he pulled you down the hallway.

“Wait, Pero. My room’s just here.” And you were opening the door as quickly as possible, immediately kicking off your boots and working on the ties of your armor and clothing. Pero kicked the door shut behind him and barred it. You already had your breaches off, leaving you completely exposed from the waist down. Before you could move on to the rest of your clothing Pero pressed you up against the wall, his lips crashing onto yours again. His large, rough hands ran through your hair, cupped your breasts over your armor, and worked their way down to the exposed flesh of your hips.

Pero moaned heavily into you as his fingers brushed through your curls and found you already wet. “Eres demasiado buena para mí,” he panted as he licked at your neck. 

“Please, Pero,” you begged him as your hand untied the laces of his pants. “I need you now.” Your hands found his cock, hard and leaking at the tip. You wanted to taste it, to feel it in your mouth, but you wanted him inside you, stretching you even more. 

Pero complied instantly, grabbing your bare thighs as you wrapped them around his waist, and hauled you up against the wall. His cock rubbed your clit as he began to line himself up with you. You ran your hands through his dark curls that crowned his head, hoping to make him forget the touch of that woman downstairs. He thrust his cock into your wet cunt, both of you gasping and moaning at the feel of each other. Pero ran his teeth against your jaw, his lips settling on your throat where he licked and kissed your skin insistently. You clenched tighter around him and reached for his lips with yours.

Pero’s thrusts were hard and fast, leaving you breathless as you bounced on his cock. The rough wood wall behind you didn’t even phase you as you were too concentrated on the man lifting you up and fucking you relentlessly.

“Come on my cock, mi amor.” Pero breathed the words on your lips. You were so close. You could feel your orgasm building inside of you with every harsh thrust of his dick. The obscene noises of him thrusting inside of you drove you wild. Moans were ripped from you, surely heard by anyone upstairs. Pero pressed in on you, sandwiching you between his chest and the wall, while he worked one of his hands between you. Barely needing to touch your clit at all, your orgasm washed over you at the first few flicks of his fingers. Pero slowed his thrusts but they were no less deep as you rode him through your high, your face buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

As you came down from your orgasm, Pero gently pulled out of you and put you down on your feet. He kept one hand on you to make sure you were steady and his other gripped the base of his hard cock tightly. Pero looked over at the bed and then at you and wordlessly you began to rid yourself of the rest of your clothing. You were naked quicker than Pero could rid himself of his pants, his chest now unabashedly bare. The damn had already broken and now with your cares temporarily set outside in the rain, your confidence and boldness overwhelmed you.

Before Pero could kick his pants off completely you pressed yourself into him. His hands flew up to your face as you attacked his lips, your hands finding purchase on his strong shoulders. As Pero licked into your mouth you walked him backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Clumsily, he fell back into the bed and you climbed on top, straddling his waist. You ran your hands over his abdomen, his muscles twitching underneath your fingertips, and rested them on his scared chest, and leaned in close. “I’m going to ride your cock, Pero, until you cum.”

Moaning, Pero reached up to cup your breasts as you began to swiftly ride him. His deft fingers playfully pinched your nipples sending shocks down your spine. You could only bring yourself to raise up a few inches off of Pero’s cock before sinking back down onto him. The feeling of him stuffed inside of you felt too good to pull up any further. The thick curls at the base of his cock rubbed your clit every time you ground down onto him. 

His name fell from your lips repeatedly as Pero lifted his hips to meet yours every time you sank back down onto his cock. Pero sat up, wrapping his arms around your middle to grip you tightly against him. His face buried into your chest as he licked and teased your nipples further with his teeth. Using his leverage on your waist he began to thrust his dick harder. Wetness from your arousal dripped from your pussy staining Pero’s thighs. You came again on his cock, unbidden, surprising you as you completely shattered for this man. This dark, wild man who was holding you so tightly, almost possessively.

Without giving you time to gather yourself, Pero maneuvered you underneath him with a grunt. You propped yourself up in your forearms as Pero gripped your hips and lifted your ass up into the air. With Pero on his knees behind you and your pussy fully exposed to him, he sank his cock back into your wet, abused pussy. Your name was a praise he chanted with every long, swift stroke of his cock. The drag of his dick inside of your cunt felt so good as he dove into you again and again.

“Mi corazón,” his pace was fast and his words began to falter. “Where?”

“Inside!” Your demand a consequence you would deal with later. You could not live to be parted from your Pero at this moment.

Pero’s thrusts grew wild as he pressed your back to his chest, his hands reaching up underneath you to cup your breasts. Your arms gave out and Pero rolled the pair of you onto your sides. He fucked you as you lay together, legs entangled, heads resting together on the same pillow. Your shout as you were forced to come on his cock one more time mingled with the deep groan of Pero as he stilled deep inside of you. You could feel the twitch of his dick and the warmth of his cum inside of you. His release mixed with yours and slowly escaped the crowded confines of your pussy, a mess neither of you would deal with any time soon.

You laid there, panting together in unison, spent from your intense passions. Eventually, Pero slips out from between your thighs and turns you so you’re facing him. He presses soft kisses to your face and you nestle into his arms. A gesture of affection most would believe him incapable of. You brush your fingers over Pero’s face, taking him in. The scar that ran down his left eye, the curve of his nose, the dark hairs of his mustache, the pout of his lips, they were all gifts to you at this moment. You dosed on and off, as the fire grew low in the hearth. The low thunder of the storm outside seemed much more comforting as your head rose and fell with the steady breaths of Pero.

The idea of figuring out what this night meant for the two of you could wait. Right now, you had time and comfort and a soft bed.

With your eyes closed as you basked in the afterglow of your evening, you whispered quietly so as not to ruin the moment, “I love you, Pero.”

His arms tightened around you as Pero pressed a kiss to the crown of your head. “I know, mi amor. I know.”


End file.
